


【卡明，宁明/abo】无药可医 03

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [5]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 请勿上升真人





	【卡明，宁明/abo】无药可医 03

“明明……”  
　　一地月光如水，确实是个适合谈情说爱的夜晚，史森明却已然没有任何回应的力气。  
　　“明明……”  
　　身后的声音又叫他，贯动的力道丝毫未减，史森明的脸摩擦在羊绒毯上。  
　　有些疼了。  
　　身后的人又俯身去找他羸弱的双臂，手腕被拉至背后，上半身悬在空中，他修长而灵巧的手指被身后的人温柔地舔吻着。  
　　史森明的头自然地垂着，露出漂亮的后颈。  
　　眼泪顺着鼻尖，在身体的摇动中滴落到地毯上，他为身体的变化而感到羞愧，身为Omega他的确感受到了如潮的快感向他奔来。  
　　这个Alpha是喜欢他的，他不否认。  
　　身心背道而驰，却令他更为痛苦。  
　　洪浩轩一手握住史森明的手腕，将他整个人拉了起来，从身后将他揽在怀里，他浑身因情动已经出了汗，史森明的身体却还是微凉的，他抱着又舒服又心疼。  
　　努力让自己忽视后者，洪浩轩将史森明圈在怀中，自下而上地顶动他。  
　　史森明任洪浩轩这样抱着，他全然失去力气，身体受重力自然地坐在洪浩轩的怀里，又一次次地被他顶得拱起腰背，下身交合处的疼痛感已经少了许多，洪浩轩很愿意探索琢磨他的身体，粗硬的分身碾磨这史森明的敏感处，一点一点地刮蹭着，让他欲罢不能。  
　　“唔——慢、慢点——”  
　　史森明的两臂被蜷在身后，身体唯一的着力点是洪浩轩与他的交合处，那里烫得人心慌。  
　　他试图支起身子，腰背又被按着重新坐在那人怀里，如此几下，一次比一次坐得更深，史森明发出无奈难捱的喘息，在洪浩轩耳边听得诱人。  
　　洪浩轩一手从前面按住史森明的脖颈，食指指腹在他小巧的喉结上来回滑动，令史森明发出更多的呜咽喘息声，他抵不过洪浩轩的力气，头累得向后仰去，靠在洪浩轩的肩上，脖颈处露出好看的一截。  
　　“好，我慢点。”  
　　“唔——”  
　　他往上顶动的节奏慢了下来，却比之刚刚更深更狠，每一下凶狠地都像是要将史森明自下而上地剖开深入，史森明在怀里被他圈得紧，完全动弹不得，眼泪哗啦啦从眼角更多地流了出来，淌到了Alpha的右肩上。  
　　“明明，喜欢么？”  
　　洪浩轩吻他扬起的侧颈，那里早已留下几处红痕，斑驳不清，却很漂亮。  
　　他早已抬手握住了史森明半软的性器，一边自下而上粗暴地顶动他，一边又温柔地抚弄他的分身。  
　　就像是……两个人。  
　　如同摘掉眼镜和戴上眼镜的洪浩轩。  
　　截然不同的两个人。  
　　  
　　在此之前，史森明和洪浩轩，不是没有过身体接触。  
　　那时候的洪浩轩，并非是现在的样子。  
　　某年夏休期的rng团建前一天，全队出门采购第二天出去玩的零食和用品，分化不久的史森明发情期突然提前请假没去，还没完全适应身体变化的Omega在俱乐部翻箱倒柜找抑制剂，手脚慌乱地摔倒在储物间，昏迷中醒来却见在基地睡过晌午的洪浩轩意外出现在了门口，见那人慌慌张张地冲过来，推掉了几个大纸箱子把史森明抱在怀里问森明你怎么了。  
　　“我分化了啊，浩轩……好像、好像提前了……”  
　　史森明觉得他身上香，往他怀里蹭。  
　　“你的抑制剂呢？在哪儿？”  
　　洪浩轩身体跟着颤抖，他还没有分化，但是前一个月俱乐部体检，医生说他的分化也就在最近了。  
　　“我、我找不到……阿姨说放到这里，但我没找到……”  
　　史森明难耐地往洪浩轩里拱了拱，脸涨得通红。  
　　“那、怎么办……你下面……立、立起来了……”  
　　洪浩轩眼睛看见了史森明裤裆里支起的“小帐篷”说话都结巴了。  
　　史森明本来意识还模糊着，此时就觉得储物间有股淡淡的香气，觉得洪浩轩抱着他又热又舒服，使劲儿往他怀里钻，囫囵地道：  
　　“浩轩，你、你抱我出去……好不好……”  
　　洪浩轩点了点头，抬手穿过史森明的腿窝，一把将史森明横抱起来，手触到他的脊背才发现都被汗淋湿了，心也跟着像触了电紧张。  
　　那天，洪浩轩看史森明实在难受，只得硬着头皮将刚分化不久的Omega抱到了浴室，帮他用手疏解了第一波的潮热，而后等史森明睡着后才跑去买了新的抑制剂给他服下。  
　　……  
　　这一切史森明是记得的。  
　　洪浩轩的看到自己发情的惊讶、慌张，为他疏解时的紧张与小心翼翼……  
　　这些他都记得。  
　　洪浩轩待他比旁人多一丝耐心，就像是他的哥哥。  
　　而那之后不久，洪浩轩就分化了，成为了一名Alpha。  
　　在非游戏时间，他被禁止不能像以前那样和史森明走得太近。  
　　但史森明却和以前一样，该和他如何便是如何。  
　　勾肩搭背、嬉笑怒骂。  
　　就算是组建了游戏里的“森明帮”，也一本正经笑嘻嘻地对他说“正式批准你为副帮主。”  
　　没心没肺的史森明，让洪浩轩有某种得到了特权的错觉。  
　　那是错觉吗？  
　　也许不是。  
　　或许这个Omega真的有那么一点点喜欢他呢？和对其他的队友不一样的那种喜欢，所以他才更愿意亲近自己吧，所以他才能成为“副帮主”吧。  
　　……  
　　后来，洪浩轩才发觉，自己的想法是错的。这一切都成了他的一厢情愿。  
　　那个Omega原来有喜欢的Alpha，而且喜欢得不得了。  
　　哪怕他们现在，并不在一起。  
　　嫉妒让坠入爱河的心神蒙尘，洪浩轩也只是凡人，他也会嫉妒。  
　　从来对人与人感情没有兴趣的Alpha认定了一人，便眼里只有那一人。  
　　独占欲如熊熊怒火，燎原过境。

TBC


End file.
